Asura VS Superman (Injustice)
Asura VS Superman (Injustice: Gods Among Us) is a fan-made DBX created by Wolverine-Man. Description Asura's Wrath VS Injustice! The heroic Destructor takes on the terrifying leader of the One Earth Regime in a good versus evil battle of tragic hotheads! Interlude NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Battle Fortress of Solitude, the Arctic, Alternate Reality Superman 'was the greatest hero Metropolis could ever have. He would always be there to help the city whenever things went wrong. He prevented the alien god Darkseid from conquering it along with the world (With some help, of course...). He prevented the Kryptonian monster Doomsday from turning it into a empty wasteland of a ghosttown. Wherever crime was, the moment Superman showed up, it would stop immediately thanks to him. He was even the leader of a team known as the Justice League, which consisted of Batman, The Flash, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, and Martian Manhunter. But years ago, Superman became the very thing he always put an end to: Crime. He was about to life a happy life as a father with his love interest, the news reporter of Metropolis, Lois Lane. However, The Joker thought it would be funny to prevent that from happening by tricking him into murdering Lois by drugging him and making him hallucinate Doomsday in her position, prompting him to carry her into deep space. Once they died, the city he always rescued died with them. When he found out the Clown Prince of Crime was responsible, Superman interrupted Batman's interrogation with the Joker on where he got the nuke, and committed the one thing that the Dark Knight had vowed not to do. Murder. Allowing his rage and despair to consume him turned him from the side of good and into darkness. To prevent things like this happening in the future, he founded and created a terrifying worldwide organization known as the One Earth Regime. Not only did many of the superheroes that helped him save the world join in, but villains as well, such as Sinestro, Solomon Grundy, Black Adam, Bane and Killer Frost. Doomsday was kept as a last resort weapon since killing him would've been next to impossible and the Regime was allied with the Sinestro Corps and the Czarnian mercenary Lobo. OK, don't deny it, this is starting to remind you of somebody. And somebody else. Back on topic, Superman was in his headquarters located in the Arctic, the Fortress of Solitude, looking at Doomsday, who was wearing a control collar. Typing in something on some kind of remote-looking thing, Superman ordered "Right foot." The monster raised it's right foot and pressed down with a growl. The collar was working! "Perfect." Superman said with satisfaction. What happened next wasn't so perfect for the High Councillor. Superman heard a beeping sound. Walking over, Superman placed his hand on the communicator and said in an exasperated tone "Yes?" "Superman." The voice of Hal Jordan, formerly the Green Lantern and now the Yellow Lantern, responded. "You need to come over here. We were overwhelmed by this white-haired guy in sandals" "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Someone else shouted, possibly the man Hal had just referred to. A feminine-sounding snicker was also heard. "What?" Superman said, unsure to be amused or confused by this answer. "He demands that you arrive. You can take care of him." "Believe me, I will." Superman said, now creasing his blue eyes which were burning red with heat vision, the telltale sign that he was ready to kick ass. ---- ''An alley in Gotham City "Alright, Superman's gonna show up and kick your ass, just like you wanted. You happy?" Hal spat to "the white-haired guy in sandals" that was in fact '''Asura. "Watch your tongue unless you want me to punch you again!" Asura snarled with anger. Hawkgirl felt like striking him with her mace right there and probably would've had Hal not stopped her. "The two of you should be lucky I decided to spare you so I could find out who this "High Councilor" is! And especially ''when ''you ''referred to me as a white-haired guy in sandals while you were contacting him!" Hawkgirl snickered again. "You know, I ''do ''wonder why you spared me after that. The High Councilor isn't gonna spare you though with those anger issues of yours." Before Asura could respond, a familiar voice spoke up from behind and above them. "They're right. You won't be spared." The three of team looked up to see Superman glaring down at Asura. "You're the one who Lantern and Hawkgirl refer to you as..." "DON'T SAY IT!" Asura warned angrily as Hal and Hawkgirl laughed. "AND STOP YOUR CHILDISH LAUGHTER!" Asura yelled at the duo. "Enough of this." Superman said. "Whoever you are, prepare to die." Glaring back at Superman, Asura yelled out to the alien. "It's you who's about to die once you face my wrath!" "Lantern, Hawkgirl, leave. I'll take care of this." Hal and Hawkgirl left the scene as both demigod and extraterrestrial stared each other down, ready to settle this once and for all. '''HERE WE GOOO!' Superman's eyes burned red like before and he fired his signature Heat Vision, but Asura leaped backward, dodging it. He lunged upward at Superman with a roar while preparing to punch him, but the dictator grabbed Asura's fist and threw him down to the ground. Just as Asura was on his feet, Superman wrapped his arms around his waist and carried him into the air. When he was least 2000ft in the air, Superman released Asura and began punching his back before propelling him even higher with his Heat Vision. Superman then let out a blast of his Ice Breathe, freezing Asura in seconds and causing the now frozen demigod to plummet to earth. Superman watched with a smirk. "All too easy." He then began to fly away. However, his super-hearing caught the sound of ice shattering and screams of wrath from Asura, causing him to spin around in shock. "It can't be." Superman murmured as he immediately returned to the scene. Indeed, he saw Asura, who was no longer frozen, still falling. Superman's shock was quickly replaced with annoyance. "This will make you stay dead!" He shouted out as he flew down Asura, his eyes red. He landed on his feet as Asura landed not so gently in front of him. Immediately, Superman grabbed Asura's throat and lifted him up. Just as he fired his Heat Vision to preform a lobotomy on Asura, the demigod blocked the laser with his hand, shocking the Man of Steel once more. "Not quite!" Asura forced Superman to let go on his neck before unleashing a flurry of punches on the evil alien. Superman was eventually able to punch Asura in the side of the skull, forcing him to stop attacking. Superman delivered another punch to Asura's chest, then a blast of Heat Vision to the stomach. He unleashed more punches until he kneed him in the face. Snarling, Asura punched Superman in the stomach, then slammed him into the ground. Asura kicked Superman in the gut once the Kryptonian got to his feet, then punched him in the face. The second punch Asura threw at Superman was blocked and he received another blast of Heat Vision, this time to the chest. Superman then exhaled a strong gust of wind, blowing Asura over, then flew into the sky and lunged down at his opponent from above. Asura punched Superman and suddenly released massive amounts of his Mantra through his fist, knocking the Man of Tomorrow backward. "I've never seen that kind of power before." Superman said with genuine surprise. "It will be the last power you'll ever see!" Asura boasted. "We'll see about that." Asura charged at Superman, only to be punched in the face so hard he was sent flying backward. He heard Superman yelling out and could've sworn he had saw him surrounding in a red light. Before Asura could react, Superman delivered an uppercut strong enough to send him flying above the Earth. Superman then flew up to his opponent and hit him with a hammerfist, sending him crashing back down to the planet. Superman landed in front of the downed demigod. "Quit while you can." He taunted. Asura spat out a tooth, then glared at Superman. "Only when you die will I quit!" The two charged and began punching and blocking. Either of them occasionally landed a blow or more on their opponent. Suddenly, Superman blasted Asura onto his back with his Heat Vision. Asura got up and charged, but Superman blew him backward with his super breath. Superman tore two chunks of concrete out of the road, wearing them like gauntlets, and began punching Asura with them until they were demolished. Asura punched Superman in the chest, and later received five punches to the face from his opponent. "RAAAH!" Asura shouted before giving Superman a double-fisted punch to the face, then a knee to the abdomen. Superman shoved Asura to the ground and zapped him with Heat Vision, then shot into the sky and came down hard, pounding his foe into the ground. Superman then threw a nearby fire hydrant at Asura, then a building's electric sign that was above the hydrant. Superman fired his Heat Vision, but Asura shielded his face with his fists. When Asura put his fists down, he received a knee to the face from the Man of Steel, knocking him onto his back. Superman grabbed Asura's leg, carried him about 100ft in the air, spun him around at maximum speed and threw him toward a building, causing it to collapse as Asura continued flying away, eventually slicing through the road until he came to a stop. Superman arrived on the scene as Asura emerged from the ground, more pissed than actually hurt. Sure he had some bruises, but other than that, Superman had only intensified his wrath. He breathed heavily as his white eyes death-glared into Superman's blue ones. Suddenly, the marks on his body emanated a bright orange light, due to the Mantra flowing through his body, leaving a trail of orange Mantra from his body. Asura had entered Unlimited Mode. In response, Superman drew in more solar power from the sun (Which Asura was unaware of), gaining a red aura around his body. Then they charged for another round. Only this time, the punch that Superman delivered to Asura had no effect on him. Asura unleashed at least 30 punches on Superman before catapulting him into the sky with an uppercut. Superman flew backward, then toward Asura at fast speed, throwing multiple punches as Asura blocked them with his fists. In fact, Superman was pushing Asura backward. Asura dug his feet into the ground, but it wasn't enough. Then, the aura around Superman disappeared, but nothing else that was happening right now had changed. Asura suddenly grabbed Superman's fists and gave him a strong headbutt, then punched him in the chest, knocking him down. Asura leaped into the air and planted his feet on the downed Kryptonian, then leaped off of his adversary, turned around and knocked him down with another punch just as the Man of Steel was on his feet. Asura stomped over to Superman, grabbed him, pulled his fist back and unleashed a massive punch. He repeated this process about 6 six times before lifting him over his head and throwing the High Councilor away. Groaning, Superman weakly rose up and managed to glare at Asura. "I'm not stopping until I have your head." He managed to word out before dropping to one knee. "Neither am I." Asura replied before suddenly rushing forward and uppercutting Superman into the air, then punching him in the stomach. "If anyone should've quit when they had the chance, it was you!" Asura said as he walked up to his enemy. Superman tried to blast Asura with Heat Vision, but the demigod countered with a Mantra blast that overwhelmed the Heat Vision and struck Superman's eyes, causing him to react with pain. He fired Mantra blast after Mantra blast at the downed alien until Superman couldn't even attempt to get up. He then walked over and grabbed Superman's neck. "Goodbye, bastard." Asura reared his fist as far back as he could, eventually letting out a roar as Superman braced for the inevitable. After a few more seconds of this, Asura's fist flew through the air and using all of his possible strength and I mean ALL OF IT, Asura's fist went straight through Superman's entire skull. He dropped the deceased Kryptonian and glared down at his corpse. He had killed the ruthless dictator of Metropolis and had rescued the world from his terror. They would now feel peace and equality once again now that their former hero was dead. Without Superman, there would be no more terror, fear and injustice. Asura then turned his back on the alien formerly known to the world as the Man of Steel and began walking away from his dead victim. A portal opened up leading back to his homeworld where he would continue to live in peace with his daughter, Mithra. His wrath had finally been satisfied. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Rage/Anger themed DBX Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Wolverine-Man Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'East vs West' themed DBX Category:DBX fights made for commemoration Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights